fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
Summary For more information on what to expect for Fated, please see FATED. 'IT'S THERE TIME NOW --' Fated picks up where Charmed, the TNT show left off. The year is 2030, and Paige, Piper, and Phoebe all have kids. Darkness is Rising, and it's ready to explode from years of being dormant. The Charmed Ones Children are more then ready to accept the responsibilities of what being a Halliwell is all about - demon fighting and all. Fated follows the Next Generation of Halliwells through there many battles and hardships, as they fight new and old Demons, and learn what there truly Fated to do. As they each battle with personal battles, of trying to lead a normal life while still being witches. Every species from every inch of Charmed is crawling in Fated, ''and the Fated Ones are ready to take them head on. Fated's unique and complex characters - new and old - are ready to keep the magic of Charmed alive! Cast and Characters ''Not all cast members are listed. The list will be updated when new characters enter. When adding an actor/actress, remember to link there name to there Wikipedia or IMBD pages . Also, remember that the episode count is measured by how many episodes the character(s) have a line in, not when they are mentioned. Main Cast * Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell * Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell * Lyndsy Fonseca as Melinda Halliwell * Lily Collins as P.J. Halliwell * Nina Dobrev as Parker Halliwell * Danielle Campbell as Paris Halliwell * Ashley Benson as Sabrina Mitchell/Kathrine Mitchell * Dylan Sprayberry as Henry Mitchell Junior Supportive Cast * Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell * Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell * Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews * Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt * Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell * Victor Webster as Coop Recurring Cast * Candice Accola as Sierra McDawn * Steven R. McQueen as Marcus * Kaley Cuoco-Sweeting as Billie Jenkins-Raven * Matthew Settle as Thomas Raven * Britt Robertson as Laurel Raven * Drew Van Acker as George Raven Special Guest Cast * Alyvia Alyn Lind as Ghost Girl (One Episode) * Sarah Gellar as Sara Lynn (One Episode) * Maia Mitchell as Leah Adams (One Episode) * Troian Bellisario as Dahlia Simmons (One Episode) * Janet Montgomery as Darla Adaams (One Episode) Episodes There are 22 episodes in Season One of Fated. |-|1A= Witches way.jpg|''Pilot Episode''|link=Pilot: Witches Way paris_1x02_episode_picture.jpg|''Dancing The Devil's Jig''|link=Dancing The Devil's Jig 1x03 episode picture.jpg|''Must Be The Heart''|link=Must Be The Heart twin_1x04_episode_picture.jpg|''Trouble in Twin Town''|link=Trouble in Twin Town parker_1x05_episode_picture.jpg|''Locked In''|link=Locked In fairy_1x06_episode_picture.jpg|''Don't Mess With Magic''|link=Don't Mess With Magic 1x07_episode_picture.jpg|''A House of Death''|link=A House of Death 1x08 woman.jpg|''A Visit to Another Time''|link=A Visit to Another Time Piper-check mate.jpg|"Check Mate"|link=Check Mate No image available.jpg|''Cupids Hell''|link=Cupids Hell No image available.jpg|''Halloween of Horror''|link=Halloween of Horror |-|1B= No image available.jpg|"Knowing the Unknown"|link=Knowing the Unknown No image available.jpg|"Angels Blood"|link=Angels Blood No image available.jpg|"The Blue Amulet"|link=The Blue Amulet No image available.jpg|"These Christmas Spells Are Ringing"|link=These Christmas Spells Are Ringing No image available.jpg|"Gremlins, and Trolls, and Mermaids, Oh My!"|link=Gremlins, and Trolls, and Mermaids, Oh My! No image available.jpg|"How To Lose A Brother"|link=How To Lose A Brother Notes and Trivia * Fated is a spin-off of the hit TNT show, Charmed. It follows the Next Generation of Halliwell/Mitchell witches, as they find there destiny and what they were fated to do. * Season One will have 22 episodes, a total of eleven in 1A and eleven in 1B. * The Pilot episode will be a two hours series premier. However, the rest of the episodes will be one hour instead of two. ** The pilot episode, is also the only episode to have a picture, while the others have screen-caps only. This was used to signify the significance of the episode, as it is the first episode of Fated. * The only three sisters born from the Charmed Ones are on the 1A DVD cover, and is believed to be a symbol or clue. However, the 1B DVD cover will not feature the three sisters on the cover. Instead, it will feature Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell. * There will be a Halloween Episode/Special in 1A, and a Christmas Episode/Special in 1B. * There are nine main characters, but only eight Fated Ones. * It was revealed that Billie is married and has two children; Laurel and George Raven. Casting News/Updates * Paris Halliwell (Danielle Campbell) ''and Katherine/Sabrina's ''(Ashley Benson) ''roles were casted first, and then were followed by Prue ''(Lily Collins), Parker (Nina Dobrev), and Melinda Halliwell (Selena Gomez > Lyndsy Fonseca). * Selena Gomez was originally casted as Melinda Halliwell, but it was later announced that the role was to be recasted, and that she were to be played by Lyndsy Fonseca. ** The role of Marcus was recasted twice before the role was given to Steven R. McQueen. ** The role of Henry Mitchell Junior was recasted three times before the role was given to Dylan Sprayberry. Promotional Posters Promotional Posters are posters with characters and a title. Do not add screen caps here, those belong in the episode picture areas. season_one_poster.jpg|"1A - The Complete First Season DVD poster" Kathrine sabrina.jpg|''Fated Twins Promo''|linktext=Twins Page Fated Sisters.jpg|''Fated Sisters Promo'' melinda promo s1.jpg kathrine promo s1.jpg Category:Fated Category:Seasons Category:Season One